


'I'm not mad, but know I expected better from you'

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: This idea came from a Tumblr request:"Oof, could you maybe do hc (or a fic, what ever you're feeling) on Sean, and him stumbling on his S/O bathing in a river? He sorta looses focus an stuff, and accidentally just spies on them. Soon enough, his S/O noticed, turns around and says "I'm not mad, but know I expected better from you" just, the ultimate "I'm not mad, just disappointed".





	'I'm not mad, but know I expected better from you'

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a Tumblr request: _"Oof, could you maybe do hc (or a fic, what ever you're feeling) on Sean, and him stumbling on his S/O bathing in a river? He sorta looses focus an stuff, and accidentally just spies on them. Soon enough, his S/O noticed, turns around and says "I'm not mad, but know I expected better from you" just, the ultimate "I'm not mad, just disappointed". _

  * Sean yawned as he stood guard on the outskirts of camp. Another night of no sleep was starting to catch up with him.

  * Closing his eyes for just a minute, he was rudely awoken by the sound of rustling in the trees

  * “Jesus!” he shouted “who goes there?” - only to see a deer darting through the trees

  * To be honest he was just relieved it wasn't somebody like Arthur or Hosea who would have given him down the banks for having a quick nap

  * He's also super thankful a few minutes later when he sees Bill walking towards him to relieve him of his duties.

  * Stumbling down the path, Sean is looking forward to finding a quiet place to rest his eyes for 5 minutes, but when he looks up he realises he's not actually back in camp

  * He's somehow walked in the opposite direction towards the river, but truth be told he doesn't care because perhaps here he can get 5 minutes of peace and quiet without somebody moaning at him for being a lazy sod.

  * He finds shaded spot underneath a tree and rests his back against it.

  * Just as he is about to close his eyes, he spots somebody downstream undressing

  * Focusing his eyes, he recognises that it's his s/o

  * To tired to get up and greet them, he simply watches for a moment or two enjoying watching them as they dip into the water.

  * Sean is mesmerised by the way the water glistens on their body, emphasising every curve

  * Thinking about what he'd like to do to them, he feels a stirring in his pants and absent mindedly unbuttons his trousers and frees his erection.

  * He closes his eyes as he strokes himself, lost in his own fantasy as he mumbles the name of his s/o under his breath.

  * This continues for a few minutes, but just as he feels himself getting close, he is startled to hear a nearby twig snap followed by “Sean Macguire! What on Earth do you think you are doing?”

  * He opens his eyes to see his s/o standing over with a disappointed look upon their face

  * “Ahh, shite – it's not what you think” he babbles as he tries to tuck himself back into his trousers

  * “Really? So you weren't spying on me washing in the river then?”

  * “No, I just wanted a place to rest my eyes – It's the God's honest truth”

  * “So how do you explain your cock in your hand, while mumbling my name?”

  * “err.,.I....er....I'm sorry okay” Sean replied knowing it was better to admit the truth to his lover.

  * “**I'm not mad, but know I expected better from you**” they grumbled as they walked back towards camp.

  * Sean quickly followed them, knowing he probably wouldn’t get much sleep again tonight, as he had a lot of making up to do


End file.
